


Petal [podfic]

by Ravin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Podfic of Yeaka's workAuthor Summary: Legolas makes the summer crown.





	Petal [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697313) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Stream or download _Petal_ from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wuFHlOxrpQ6YPrDxz3oLm-zt68V7CWRG/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 7:38

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Yeaka for allowing to podfic their works!


End file.
